


Hallows

by J-Bfan (Mysterie), JackfrostTruefrost300



Series: Mortal Guardians [19]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Family, Friendship, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/J-Bfan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackfrostTruefrost300/pseuds/JackfrostTruefrost300
Summary: Just when everyone thinks things have settled down now that Riku & Rin are their own individuals, things begin to develop that no one save a certain time spirit could have foreseen... [19th installment] Sequel to Potency





	1. Another Day of Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that while I don't own the Guardians of Childhood, the Guardians of Adolescence are my creation. Any and all characters that do not appear in the GOC books or in ROTG movie are strictly Jack and my own's imagination.

Jack yelped when trying to walk, even that hurt.

“Maybe you should keep off your feet hun.” He winces.

“Fine.”

  


Rin giggles, looking to Jamie.

"So how was you and dad’s first time?"

"That's a good question son. That was years ago.... I am not sure I remember much honestly." Rin gasped.

"You don’t remember your first time?" Jamie frowned.

"I wouldn't say THAT but there are details that have been forgotten. I was rather young as a spirit goes when I was first with your father, but that wasn't my first time. Your first time wasn't so long ago so it's only natural you remember. Your father not only wasn't my first per say he also didn't love me as I did him right off. Your mother got there first." Rin giggled. “Wow.”

  


Jack grunted, trying to sit up.

"Ow." He whimpered, even cleaning himself in the bathroom wasn't any less painful; he fought Mysterie on staying in bed.

“Honestly, Jack, MUST we go through this again? I know you don't like being in bed but it's just for 24 hours. I'm not asking you to stay in bed for a week.”

  


Rin giggled.

"So how did you and dad fall in love?"

"You'll have to ask him for his part. As for me... it was gradual. He was my idol as a kid. Unlike you I was once mortal. When I got older I began dating but eventually realized the only one I could ever really think about, who was always on my mind, was your father. My best friend had become the love of my life. It carried over when I became a spirit." Rin gasped.

"That’s amazing dad, also do you think pops will be ok? He seems to be in a lot of pain." He looked at Jamie with worried eyes. Jamie sighed.

"Well, I imagine he would be. He'll be fine, took a beating though from some dark forces that were milling about in him just waiting for their chance... I took care of it. They won't bother him again, but he'll probably be a little sore for a while. Can't be helped, even my ability to numb most pain can't ease this beyond a minute amount."

  


"Yeah, but I actually have things to do. I promised Bunny I'd get rid of some snow and thunder clouds from the east so he may be in and out of there early without much fuss." Jack shook, standing, using his staff for support.

“Andrew can take care of that just as easily. You know that and he's not so busy that he couldn't relay your message while there.” Jack groans.

"Sorry, but I also got my own work cut out for me since I got these powers of nature. I got to make sure leaves fall and that summer don't come too early..." He hobbles towards the window annoyed and in pain, but it was important for him to do this job.

  
  
  
  
  


Rin smiled.

"Uh, do you have any old family tricks for occasions in bed?" He asked. Jamie raised an eyebrow, eyes gleaming a little.

"Well... now that depends... do you want to get them there... keep them there... or entice them towards it? And yes... there is a difference.” Rin giggled like a schoolgirl at all the possibilities.

  


Calista cried loudly, she had bumped her head into a wall and the minor pain upset her; the little teddy Jack gave her was alive with his power and was next to her.

"There, there sweetheart..." Noah murmurs to her, gently kissing where she hit her head and soothing some of the ache though not all of it. His powers weren't exactly centered so much on pain soothing as healing... although he wasn't much of a healer either... he was sort of balanced in that respect.... if anything... among his siblings Brianna was the healer and it as Luke who could dull pain when need be. In the last few days word had reached him that Luke had finally received his other powers from Mother Nature. The only thing "dark" about those powers was the ability to slip through the shadows like their grandpa Pitch could.

  


Mysterie gently pushes Jack back into the bed.

“All things the courts can handle. Don't fuss so much Jack. It's ONE day. The world can do without you for one day. It has before.” Jack sighs, groaning.

"But you know how bored I get." He tries one last excuse to not stay in bed, eventually just giving up all together.

“Yes, which is why I'm spending the day with you to keep you from getting too bored while you're awake. As long as you're in that bed you can do ALMOST anything... provided it doesn't hurt you of course.”

  


Riku wonders how he's supposed to get Rin back in the bed with him... he'd spent the last couple of minutes sending enticing thoughts with little success as far as he knew... Rin giggles.

"I’m thinking a good enticement would work, but I'm feeling he's already enticed. I just need him to stay where he is when I strike."

"Hmmm... why not try asking him? Or you could command him too as well... I don't know which would be more favorable with him in that. Only you or he would know that for sure."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Calista giggled and suckled on her thumb slowly, she crawled to the two teddy bears; the one Jack gave her growled at the black teddy that Pitch had given, even just the magic from Jack disliked Pitch as much as he did.

"Settle down Frosti, just because you don't like Blackie doesn't mean you have to be as mean as your father." Blackie was the name that Calista had given Pitch's gift while she'd called the other Frosti due to their appearances. Frosti smiled at calista but still disliked Blackie, the dislike was mostly mutual.

  


Rin smiled.

"I'd rather the latter if you don't mind." He said with a dark smile, one that Jamie knew all too well from times before... Jamie shook his head and shooed the boy off with a few final words.

"None of my business. I don't need the details."

  


Jack groaned.

"But I hate being in bed period and you know that!"

“Yes, I know. Like I said, one day. I think you can stand one day and not be too terribly bored.” Jack growled, Mysterie knew how much he hated it, as did Jamie, which was why he locked Jack’s exits because of the last time Jack’d tried to escape.

“I know you don't like it, but you'll at least feel better by tomorrow then you can go back to your usual ‘mayhem. “ She says, gently teasing. Jack groaned again.

"God, my head... why did I have to be attacked by darkness?"

  


Frosti held Calista close.

"You know how your father hates that man, I’m infused with parts of his soul here, how can I like anything given to her from him?"Jamie joined Noah just in time to hear Frosti speak.

"Maybe so, but you should set a good example for my granddaughter by playing nice. I don't care if you're enchanted or not." It yelped and squealed, running around in circles around Calista; the teddy bear was petrified of Jamie at the moment because Jack’s soul a little, which was why it reacted that way. Jamie picked up the thing before it got too far.

"Hey, now cut that out." He gently clamped his fingers on its mouth, holding it shut before saying quietly so only the bear would hear him.

"I know Jack's scared of me at the moment, but don't let it show okay? I don't need Calista picking up on that. She's too young to understand and I don't want her mad at Jack either. Understand?" The little bear nodded its head frantically, wanting to be put down.

"Good. Just go play as normal. The darkness in me is well in hand, you have nothing to fear. Plus you're a stuffed toy and I have no desire to ruin my grandchild's childhood." He set the stuffed bear down, letting go of its mouth too. Frosti stayed with Calista for the rest of the day, watching her.


	2. Where Fear Can Lead

Jack was combating his fear of darkness in Jamie all during his sleep. Mysterie stays with him, trying to help soothe his fears in the dreamscape while Jamie stayed busy in the study. Jack groaned in his sleep, fighting the darkness that was his fear.

"J-Jamie..." It’s all he calls out in fear, tossing this way and that, even slightly kicking Mysterie. She tries to help Jack fight off the nightmare, but not being an ordinary nightmare this wasn't easy. After a moment she asks Jamie over the bond to come give her a hand... he's a little uneasy about it but agrees to try. Jack screamed and fisted the bed as the nightmare had grown worse and worse...

"J-Jamie please stop!" Jamie winced and looked at Mysterie, she nods and the two of them enter the nightmare to break it up from the inside. The darker version of Jamie had Jack hung by chains, touching his body in ways that hurt.

"P-please..." Jack’s hair was bloody red from beatings and such, whip marks covered his back and blood stained the floor. Jamie was livid with the dream and slammed into the darker version of himself, quite literally beating the crap out of himself while Mysterie pulled Jack down from the chains, healing the wounds and murmuring softly in horror.

“Oh Jack...” Jack shivered, crying; his dreams had never turned into this usually and he’d never thought of Jamie in that way ever... Jamie sent the dream version shattering into sand, he nearly dropped where he was from exhaustion before he pulled from the dream while shattering the landscape; leaving Mysterie and Jack on a sandy beach.

“Jack... sweetheart... “ She looks at him in worry. Jack cringed at the mere mention of hia name.

"J-Jamie..." Mysterie gently cups his head in her hands.

“Dear... focus... please.” Meanwhile, outside the dream, Jamie leaves the room, exhausted and shaken. Jack gagged a little as his dreamself still had blood and pain running through him, he whimpered. Noticing this, she gets rid of the blood, working on soothing the pain.

“Darling...” She murmurs softly, trying to get some response... Meanwhile, Jamie shuddered as he sat on his bed. That was... gods... he couldn't even think of a word for it... Jack cried, never in his life would he ever think of Jamie doing that to him.

“There now hun, it's okay.”She murmurs soothingly as she holds him close; doing what she can to comfort him.

"I don't think of him like that, I don't!" He whined.

“I know you don't hun. That was a terrible nightmare... and we can't always control the contents of our nightmares or our fears.” He sighs.

"Yeah, nightmares do that."

“Indeed.”

“My head hurts.” He groans and she does her best to soothe his pain. Jack quivered, fearful of his own mindscape now; he curled in on himself petrified. Not of Jamie, but of what Jamie could become if the darkness were to take over completely.

“Jack, love. I'm here for you.” She did her best to comfort him; he whimpered.

"I-It won't stop... the pain... it hurts." She soothed him as best as she could; he winced as my body was starting to wake up, it was morning.

  
  
  


Rin giggled, smiling as he rummaged through some clothes; he had skin tight jeans with rips in them and a tight wifebeater showing off some ab muscle. He splashed himself with water, shaking his hair out, making it a mess; he walked in with a sing song voice.

"Riku, do my jeans show my ass off?" He snickered at the look of shock and above all arousal received along the bond.

"Um.... a little..." Riku flushes a little, staring. Rin giggled and walked close to Riku, swaying his hips to and fro.

"Oh, can you help me loosen them up then..." He said, breathing on Riku’s neck on purpose as well as leaning into his arousal and rubbing against him. Riku quivered slightly, swallowing as he shifted to do just that; eyes darkening with his growing desire. Rin smiled.

"Oh, a penny..." He turned around, his ass within squeezing or groping distance purposely.

"Come 'ere." Riku growled a little with impatient desire, grabbing Rin and yanking him onto the bed. Rin yelped in shock unaware that Riku was ... Riku chuckled softly, nipping at Rin's neck playfully as he skimmed his hands up the shirt; pulling his love against him. Rin blushed eyes widened at the touches as his own arousal poked out against his skin tight jeans.

"Gone shy on me all of the sudden have you love?" Riku murmurs softly as his fingers skim up along his chest and along his nipples.

"You should know I can't resist the temptation of you for too long..." He said huskily before nipping at Rin's ear. Rin quivered shaking the spot below tightening unbearably he whimpered at the feeling shaking a little.

"Mmmm... so delicious..." Riku murmurs shifting to tug his love out of his clothes, first the shirt, he skimmed his hands along Rin's stomach as he shifted to be rid of the pants next. Rin squeaked, unprepared for the clothes coming off; he quivered with fear and excitement, a little from the fact that Riku hadn't taken it this fast before...

Riku chuckles softly.

"Now where's all that bravado gone now... hmmm?" He asked gently as he tossed the pants aside before skimming his hands along Rin's thighs.

"God Rin... I need you so badly..." Riku pants as he clings to him. Rin squirmed.

"I.. I need you in me now!" He gasped breathlessly.

"Patience love..." Riku purrs as he slides his fingers into his love, preparing him first even as he nips at his neck; his body quivering with his need and desire. Rin's words had almost snapped his control... oh gods but he wanted him now... needed him... Rin purred, holding Riku close as his love finishes the necessary preparations; Riku shifted to slip into Rin, shuddering with desire; he murmured huskily.

"You're so lovely my love... ngh... the things you do to me..." He groaned in pleasure as he slowly slid deeper, gods but this felt so wonderful... Rin gasped.

"Riku!" Riku slowly pushed further, groaning as he nipped at his love's neck.

"Oh Rin...." Rin yelped but quivered in pleasure; Riku shivered and slid a little further, slowly allowing his love to adjust. Rin dug his nails into Riku's back as Riku slides completely in, settling for a moment to let his love adjust before moving in slow thrusts; he whimpered with the pleasure that shot through him. Rin cried out in pure pleasure, nipping and biting; Riku groaned as he began picking up the pace. Gods... but Rin was so lovely like this.... Riku claimed his mouth in a searing kiss as he angled to hit that spot inside his lover. Rin screamed in pure pleasure and Riku shuddered, the pleasure spiking at the sound of his lover's pleasure as he slammed into him; lost to everything around him but the pleasure and his love, Rin, who squirmed, crying out until he couldn't take it anymore and released. Riku shuddered as his release hit him hard. He collapsed next to Rin, panting. Rin panted for a bit, he was tired,  trying to saying something.... anything to show his love that it was the best they’d ever had so far, but he only blacked out in exhaustion. Riku smiles a little. Getting a brief sense of what his love wanted to say before passing out himself. Content that Rin thought such.

  
  
  
  


Frosti the bear now was fighting again with Blackie, who just wanted to be loved as well, to not be left out. Noah frowned as he pulled them apart for the umpth time.

"Next time you start a fight Frosti I'm gonna lock you in the toy box for a while. " Frosti growled while the other only snickered it wasn't him who started the fight this time though, he glared at the smirking black teddy... if it could smirk.

 

Jack whimpers, hugging his knees; when he awoke the pain of this was too much, he started cutting himself with a razor he had for shaving. He’d started shaving when he’d started growing a tiny beard. Mysterie manages to stop him from cutting too deep as she hadn't left the room. She doesn't admonish him, but she does take the blade from him as her sand mends the wounds, it also makes the blade disappear too and she makes sure there aren't anymore sharp objects around besides that blade. He whines angrily at himself and at the darkness that taunted him and hurt him so much; it wasn't Jamie’s fault, it was his fault, he kept telling himself that he’d provoked him... _It’s my fault._

“Jack, hun, stop. It wasn't your fault.”

"BUT IT DEFINITELY IS! ONLY WAY JAMIE EVER TURNED INTO THAT IS CAUSE OF ME GOD DAMN IT!!" Mysterie slaps him just hard enough to sting, glaring.

“Get a hold of yourself, Jack Frost. You KNOW better.” He yipped, holding his face where she’d slapped him. It was rare that she did that, and he’d almost forgot who he was, which was why he was thankful for the slap... but the pain just couldn't go away magically. Mysterie wasn’t prone to being physically violent and never would even think of such a thing unless she thought it was absolutely necessary... which it had rarely been.

“Don't forget who you are. Don't forget that we are here for you to help you Jack. That no one is perfect.”

"Who am I then?" He whined a little.

“You're the kindest spirit I know, the Guardian of Fun. You have the biggest heart out of every spirit I've ever met despite everything you've been forced to go through.” He shook his head.

"Am I?" His head was like molasses, he couldn't remember anything else but here and now at that moment.

“You are. Anyone less would have crumpled by now, would have given up hope.... but you've managed to stay true to yourself despite it all. I both admire and love you for it, I'm sure Jamie does too.” He sighed, looking at her, and hugged her close.

"I’m sorry, I went crazy there."


End file.
